The Third Blue Moon
by Quill-and-Parchment
Summary: On the third blue moon of the Year of the Rabbit in Chinese calendar, the moonbeam powers up all magical artifacts that it touches to the point of absurdity for five weeks. The cards will not return to their true forms anymore. What vacation is this!


_My first try at a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction. Note that this is not beta-ed, so sorry if there was any mistake. Feel free to point it out. Or better yet, point me to a great beta. Thanks._

_The Clow cards changed to pink when they were turned into Sakura cards, so I assumed that the Book that hold them will be pink as well...I'm not sure. If you can confirm this, please tell me in a review and thanks a lot. And on another note, this takes place after Eriol and Syaoran was currently in Japan for summer vacation. I thought it would be fun to include him in this little antic._

_Read on._

**

* * *

**

**The Third Blue Moon**

**Prologue**

* * *

It was a full moon night.

Sakura Kinomoto's room was lit by it, the silver light bathing as much as it could of the space, falling over the desk next to the window and some of Sakura's collection of stuffed toys. The summer air was cooled by the night, and aside from the rustling of the leaves at the seldom breezes that went past, everything was silent. It was the very picture of peace.

Or perhaps not.

Lying on the desk, innocent-looking, was the Book of Clow Cards – or, more accurately, Sakura Cards. The little book didn't look the least bit threatening. The very opposite of it, in fact. No skull or evil-looking drawing decorated its leather cover. And it was _pink_. As a general rule, pink suggested ponies and rainbows, not violence. Not counting the fact that there was a scowling lion on it, but that was probably for decoration reasons.

A deceiving little thing, as deceiving as its Mistress, anyone who knew - actually _knew_ - Sakura would say.

The moon bathing the book in its light was a perfectly normal thing every other night due to its spot. However, this was no "normal" night. This was a night when all magical artifacts go wild – and will continue to go wild for another five weeks afterward.

Perhaps it was a mistake on Sakura's part to leave the book where the moonlight could touch it.

A faint glow covered the artifact, bright golden at first and then softened into a cool silver. It started to float upward, its semi-closed lock at the side sliding open and allowed the pages to turn. The cards that were stored in there – all fifty-two of them – parted with the pages, rising into the air and started a circling dance, silent, not wishing to wake their Mistress.

In one of the drawers of the desk, Kero the Sun Guardian woke. He was disoriented at first, confused as to what had wakened him, but the persistent humming finally got his attention. It was not a physical humming. It was more of a kind that resonated in the mind alone, not affecting the corporal world in any sense. Kero froze, suddenly wide awake. With one push, he slid his drawer open and launched into the air, his throat tight.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no…_he thought silently, looking with palpable dismay at the circling cards in the air. How stupid and forgetful could he be? He totally forgot that this night was the third blue moon of the Year of the Rabbit. Clow had _warned_ him long ago, and yet he forgot.

Now he would pay for it.

In a desperate move, the disguised Guardian launched himself at one of the cards to try and drag it down, but he hit an invisible shield two inches from it and fell back, crying out softly as his small body made contact with the wall behind him. It was sheer misfortune; he was a mere six inches from one of the biggest stuffed bears lying near the wall.

Sakura shifted on her bed, but she remained blissfully asleep.

The cards spun faster and faster, unable to resist the power that fueled them and the magical deities that were sealed within. Their glow began to envelope them entirely, making them spinning rectangles of pure silver. Forcing himself to fight back the dazing pain, Kero opened his eyes and looked at the cards, dread filling him. Too late.

With a sharp sound like something ripping, the cards flashed one last time, illuminating the room with so much light it was blinding before the glass window was broken open by shards of ice and a multitude of different-colored little comets streamed outside, finding destinations throughout the town of Tomoeda.

Finally, when the light died down, there was only one who remained: a golden woman with hair like the wings of a butterfly, standing still in the middle of the room, blinking in shock and disbelief. Slowly, she turned to look at Kero uncomprehendingly before the flash of understanding dawned in her eyes. She whirled around to the shifting figure on the bed to her left.

Soon Kero was being pinned down by a pair of very confused and very frightened eyes. He winced both from the pain and the fear in them; it was not a joyful sight for him to see his friend (and Mistress, although he liked the former more) so afraid. A sense of failure whaled up in him, but he brutally stepped on it until it was under control.

"Ke-Kero-chan," Sakura stammered. "What-what happened? And why is Windy standing here?"

* * *

_Feedback and constructive criticisms welcome. Thank you for reading._

_~Quill_


End file.
